The Covenant of Narnia
by dec181985
Summary: The story starts out when Reid is at his two friends' weddings. When Reid goes to look around, he finds an old wardrobe. When he climbs inside he finds himself in Narnia.
1. Chapter 1

Our story begins with the five sons of Ipswich, and after Caleb Danvers' battle with Chase Collins, who was the only son of Ipswwich trying to get Caleb's power after he ascended, but Caleb got the best of him after Caleb's father willed his power to Caleb, which caused his father to die.

Caleb and his friends, Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin, and Tyler Simms, were getting ready for Caleb's wedding with his girlfriend, Sarah Wenham, and Pogue's wedding with his girlfriend, Kate Tunney.

Reid went to go check out everything in the chapel. When he came across an old wardrobe, he decided to open it to see what was inside.

Just then, he saw an old forest and went to go check it out.

Reid saw a young woman, who he thought looked very beautiful.

Reid asked, curiously, "What is your name?"

The young woman said, politely, "My name is Lucy Pevensie, but you can just call me Lucy or if you'd like, you could call me Lu.

Reid said, excitedly, "It's very nice to meet you, Lucy, my name is Reid Garwin, but you can call me Reid."

Lucy asked, curiously, "What brings you to Narnia, Reid?"

Reid asks, curiously, "What the hell is Narnia?"

Lucy said, politely, "Well you're in it!"

Reid said, surprised, "Holy shit, I'm in a different world!"

Lucy asked,curiously, "Yeah, but how did you get here?"

Reid said, surprised, "Well, I came here through a wardrobe and then next thing I know I was here!"

Lucy said, surprised, "That's the same way I got here when I first came to Narnia!"

Reid asked, curiously, "Really?"

Lucy said, excitedly, "Yep!"

Soon after, Lucy started to get scared.

Reid asked, curiously, "What's the matter?"

Lucy says, frightened, "It's not you, we just have a problem!"

Reid asks, confused, "What sort of problem?"

Lucy said, scared, "There's this evil warlock that goes by the name Chase, and he's trying to take over Narnia!"

Reid asks, frightened, "You mean Chase Collins?"

Lucy asks, confused, "You know him?"

Reid said, scared, "Yeah, my friend, Caleb Danvers, fought him when he was trying to get his powers!"

Lucy asked, curiously, "Your friend, how many of you are there?"

Reid said, excitedly, "Four, there's me, Caleb, and two others whose names Pogue Parry and Tyler Simms."

Lucy asks, curiously, "Besides Caleb, have any of you went after him?"

Reid says, nervously, "Yeah, Pogue went after him after he tried to hurt his wife, Kate Tunney, who was just his girlfriend at the time!"

Lucy asks, curiously, "What happened to him?"

Reid says, scared, "He got hurt really bad!"

Lucy asks, curiously, "Are any of your other friends married?"

Reid says, excitedly, "Yeah, Caleb married his girlfriend, Sarah Wenham!"

Lucy asks, curiously, "Do you guys have anything in common?"

Reid says, excitedly, "Yeah we're the five sons of Ipswich, only Chase is the bad one!"

Lucy says, nervously, "Well, you better get back to your friends and tell them what's going on!"

Reid says, without a doubt, "I will, but I want you to be careful!"

Lucy says, calming him down, "Don't worry, I will!"

With that Reid went back through the wardrobe to tell his friends what he saw.


	2. Chapter 2

When Reid returned home, he told the others about what he saw and what he heard.

Reid says, reassuringly, "I'm telling you, I went to a place called Narnia, where I met a girl named Lucy Pevensie, and she told me Chase Collins is still alive!"

Caleb says, annoyed, "Stop making up stories! You know I defeated Chase Collins when he kidnapped Sarah!"

Pogue says, agreeing, "You must have hit your head on something and got knocked out!."

Tyler says, also agreeing, "Caleb and Pogue are right you need help!"

Kate said, politely, "Maybe he's telling the truth!"

Sarah said, politely, "Yeah, he might be telling the truth! The police never found his body!"

Then, Kate says, nastily, "Yeah, when pigs fly and chew bubble gum!"

Reid says, annoyed, "Except for Sarah, you guys are all a bunch of assholes!"

Caleb says, trying to calm Reid down, "Sorry if we made you mad!"

Reid says, madly, "Yeah, right!"

Then, Reid went back inside the wardrobe, not knowing Kate had followed him inside.

Just then, Reid saw Lucy again, and Lucy was worried for his safety.

Lucy said, scared, "Chase has brought the White Witch back!"

Reid asked, curiously, "The White Witch? Who's that?"

Lucy said, truthfully, "She goes by the name Jadis, and she thinks she's the queen of Narnia, but she isn't!"

Reid asked, confused, "Why is everybody afraid of her?"

Lucy said, cautiously, "Because she turns anybody, who disobeys her into stone!"

Reid says, reassuringly, "Don't worry about this White Witch cause from what I heard, she should be called the White Bitch!"

Lucy laughs at this and leaves Reid to find his way home.

Meanwhile, Kate has been kidnapped by the White Witch, without Reid knowing about it.

Reid heads home only to find the others sleeping.

When he doesn't see Kate, he gets a little worried.

Then he wakes them up only to see angry looks on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

When, Reid came back, everyone was asleep.

"Wake up!" Reid shouted.

"For Christ's sake, Reid, you don't have to yell!" Tyler said, waking up.

"Where's Kate?" Pogue asked.

"When did you see her last?" Reid asked.

"She said she was gonna see what you were up to!" Pogue said.

"She might have followed me to Narnia!" Reid said.

"Reid, stop making things up!" Caleb said.

Then, Sarah woke up, scared.

"What wrong, honey?" Caleb asked.

"I had the most awful dream!" Sarah said.

"What was it about?" Caleb asked.

"It was that one I had before you and Chase fought!" Sarah said.

"Then, he's still alive!" Caleb said.

"It can't be!" Pogue said.

"I told you guys he's in Narnia! Come with me if you don't believe me!" Reid said.

Then. all of them climbed inside the wardrobe and were all in Narnia.

"Reid, we're sorry, we didn't believe you!" Caleb said.

Then, they looked around and suddenly Lucy came running up with Aslan by her side.

"Holy shit, a lion! Lucy come here quick!" Reid said.

"There will be no swearing in Narnia, understood?" Aslan growled.

"Sorry, it just slipped out! It won't happen again!" Reid apologized.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Pevensie! You must be Reid's friends!" Lucy greeted.

"So, you're the one, who Reid told us about!" Tyler said.

"Well, Reid, aren't you going to introduce us to your girlfriend?" Caleb asked.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Reid exclaimed.

"Yeah, he's not my boyfriend, even though he is kind of cute!" Lucy Said.

"That's funny! When I first met you, I thought you were the most beautiful girl, I've ever seen!" Reid said.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Lucy asked, curiously.

"Hell yeah! Sorry, I meant to say, I would love to be your boyfriend, Lucy!" Reid said, excitedly.

"Well, Reid, aren't you going to introduce us?" Tyler asked.

"Sorry, this is Caleb, Tyler, Pogue, and Sarah!" Reid said.

"It's very nice to meet you, Lucy!" Sarah said.

"It's very nice to meet you, too, but where's the other girl?" Lucy asked, curiously.

"We think Chase might have got her!" Reid said.

"That means she's with the White Witch!" Aslan said.

"Who?" Caleb asked.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you about her!" Reid said.

"Well, who is she, and what's she want with Kate?" Pogue asked.

"She thinks she's queen of Narnia, but really she's the White Bitch!" Reid said.

"I said 'no swearing in Narnia!'" Aslan growled again.

"Nice going Reid!" Tyler said.

"Yeah, now he'll probably eat us, then we'll never find Kate!" Pogue said.

"Okay, okay, sorry!" Reid apologized again.

"Lucy, who is this lion?" Sarah asked, curiously.

"His name is Aslan, and he's a very kind lion!" Lucy said.

"Well, let's go find Kate!" Pogue said.

"Let's hope the White Witch didn't turn her into stone!" Aslan said.

"If she hurts Kate, I'll kill her!" Pogue said.

Then, they each go to find Kate before it's too late.


End file.
